With This Ring Revised
by Karen M
Summary: Alternate and more realistic version of the marriage license being valid from San Angelo
1. Default Chapter Title

WITH THIS RING REVISED  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Warner Bros. The story is mine for everyone's  
entertainment.   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: This is a revision of the original version, which I inadvertently erased in error. This is  
more realistic, closer to canon. Almost a year after the wedding at San Angelo, the cruise line discovers,  
when completing some updates to their computer system, that the entity information on the license is   
correct . They make the Agency aware of this fact. Takes place late third season.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have tried very hard to keep these short stories at the most readable and enjoyable  
level, taking into consideration all of the constructive criticism offered and learning from it. I am not  
a professional writer yet , and neither are the reviewers. I don't intend to use beta readers, to guide me   
through. I don't have the time. All I can do is to try and continue to improve, but I can't please everyone,  
which I have been trying to accomplish, and it is not working, If any of you wish the original With This  
Ring back on fan fiction, I'll be glad to redo it under another title. Just let me know.  
  
PART I  
  
Billy looked at the marriage license from San Angelo, and shook his head. Apparently, Lee had not   
scrutinized the document after returning to Washington D. C. from the Caribbean. It seems that Barbara,  
the new personnel clerk, had been contacted by the cruise line to verity entity information, and "straightened" them out as to their "error". The false data given by Lee was now correct, including name,  
address, birth date, etc. No one had bothered informing Barbara that false credentials were supposed to  
prevail. Therefore, Lee Stetson's marriage to his sometime partner was perfectly legal. Why is took   
almost a year for the "correct" marriage license to show up was somewhat of a mystery.  
  
  
Billy Melrose knew what the Bullpen would sound like when he informed Scarecrow of the "joyous"  
news . Also, helping make the new bottle of Tums get empty in a very short period of time was a case  
just assigned to Billy which originated in the area of San Angelo. Two federal agents had disappeared  
at the hands of a drug lord, by way of a call girl intermediate set-up. The Caribbean was fast becoming  
an area to promote the sale of very powerful and expensive drugs. The experienced pushers, suppliers,  
and their off shoots-call girls, were expert at not getting caught. The head of the whole Caribbean area  
was Armando Diaz, a powerful Island figure, whom you did not cross. His headquarters was based at  
Port St. Lucie, not far from San Angelo. Armando's "girls" were excellent at their jobs. He very   
effectively used the customer's favorites, tall brunettes. He was recruiting for them. The girls were the  
intermediates in delivering the goods to the customers. The girls discouraged any segments of intervention,  
such as U. S. intelligence agents. One female undercover agent, one of the girls, had disappeared.   
This would be a difficult and dangerous case to solve.   
  
Up in the Q Bureau, Lee Stetson, senior intelligence agent, was finishing up some paperwork to close his  
last case. He handed the final brief over to Amanda King, who sat across the way from him, for typing  
and filing. Lee smiled as he looked at her. "Thanks," he motioned. Her expertise along the clerical and  
computer lines was extraordinary. Now her execution as an effective agent was fast approaching the  
professional level. Lee was proud of her. Still, on occasion, they "disagreed". Most of the confrontations  
occurred over how the outcome of cases should be handled. Sometimes, Lee still took out his frustrations  
on Amanda, but , at least, even these instances were becoming less frequent.   
  
  
Their personal lives were confusing. Amanda didn't know where she stood with Lee half the time. She   
found him staring at her from his desk frequently, always smiling when caught. It was hard for her to  
look into Lee's eyes, because her true feelings would show through. Feelings which were becoming  
increasingly harder to hide. Lee was having the same struggle with his mind and heart over his partner  
and best friend. Scarecrow's phone rang suddenly, jerking him out of his train of thought. "Stetson here,"  
he answered. His boss, Billy, asked if he would come to the Bullpen right away, and to bring Amanda.  
"Sure, we'll be right there," responded Lee. He looked toward Amanda. "Billy wants to see us downstairs.  
He sounds rather serious, so I think we'd better move it."   
  
"Sit down, both of you and get comfortable. There are a few items we all need to discuss. First of all,  
it seems that when the cruise line that held the weddings at San Angelo, was updating their computer  
system, they discovered that the entity information given by Lee was "corrected" on confirmation by  
our new personnel recruit, Barbara. Believe me, she has been reprimanded for the oversight. Therefore,   
the marriage is perfectly legal. We inquired what would have to be done in order to get the marriage  
annulled. The marriage can only be annulled in San Angelo, and both of you have to sign the final  
release. The process should take about five days, at least."   
  
Billy let this shock wave sink in for both Lee and Amanda. Lee was uncharacteristically calm and a   
little sad. He looked over to Amanda. Her head was down, and her whole body started to shake. She  
tried to keep the tears in check, but they would not stop. She became highly flushed, and embarrassed, and ran out of the Bullpen up to the protective cover of the Q Bureau. Amanda closed the Q door, and she  
sobbed. She couldn't stop. All the kept in emotion, the holding back of feelings came to a convulsive  
head. Lee had rushed up after her, to try and comfort her, if he could. Amanda was still crying, and Lee  
guided her over to the sofa. He sat beside her, encircled her in his arms, and told her to "let it all out."  
Amanda cried her heart out, drenching his shirt. "It's o.k." Lee comforted her, "Honey, it's o.k." He  
buried his face in her hair, as he thought "honey, where did that come from?" Her sobbing seemed to  
be stilled after a short while locked in his arms.   
  
PART II  
  
Amanda gained control of her emotions, keeping "honey" locked in her memory book . "I'm sorry for  
the outburst, Lee. I wasn't prepared for that announcement. We can go back down to see Billy now."  
She moved away from Scarecrow's arms, but he wouldn't release his hold on her as yet.   
"Amanda, let's talk for a minute before we go. Are you o.k. now? Listen, I know this was a shock to  
both of us, and I'm glad you are feeling somewhat better now. "What do we do about this, Lee? Where  
do we go from here?" "I'm not sure, Amanda. We're both uncertain as to where we stand with each  
other right now. I want our relationship to move forward, if that's what you want?"   
  
"Yes, Scarecrow, that's what I want, too. And, I think staying married might complicate matters right now.  
So, maybe we should try for the annulment, and move forward from there." Lee smiled agreement to  
her , and shook his head yes. "Thank you, Lee, for making me feel so much better," she looked straight  
into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Amanda." Lee whispered, struck by their closeness. Lee brushed his  
lips against hers lightly, at first, then deepened the kiss possessively, as both got caught up in the moment.  
They broke apart, breathless. "Amanda, what are you doing to me?" he murmured, kissing her forehead.  
She countered "What are you doing to me, Lee Stetson. I've never felt like this before."  
Lee broke the mood, kissed her hand, and said, "c'mon, let's go down and see Billy." Taking her by the  
hand, they headed for the Bullpen. A smile now lighted up his partner's face.   
  
"Hi, Billy. I think we're ready now to push on," Lee winked at Amanda, not relinquishing her hand.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that," smiled his boss, noticing the entwined hands of the two partners. Billy  
went on with the agenda.   
  
"Lee, there is a case for you both at Port St. Lucie, not far from San Angelo. Armando Diaz is a drug  
ring leader, and he uses call girls to deliver the goods to various customers. His favorite "girls" are   
tall brunettes. Amanda will become one of them. All the girls do is dress the part, and, if it comes down  
to the customer wanting more than just the drug delivery expected, the girls use a "sweet mace" which  
is very powerful. When the customer wakes up, he has never felt so satisfied. The girls ask for the  
money ahead of time. Most of the time everything works out." "What do you mean, most of the time,  
Billy?" Lee anxiously asked, glancing at his beautiful partner. Amanda looked apprehensively at Lee.  
"Well, we had Shirley McIntyre down at St. Lucie from the Florida office. She was discovered, and  
then promptly disappeared. "I don't want Amanda to get involved, Billy. It's too dangerous for her,"  
he squeezed her hand tightly. "Lee, she will be down in the area anyway, and she's a tall brunette,  
and a beautiful one at that." At this point, Amanda spoke up. "Sir, I know Lee is concerned for my  
safety, but, I'm almost a full agent, and I can handle this assignment." Amanda was determined.  
Looking defeated, but still highly concerned, Scarecrow asked Billy what his part would be. Lee also  
said that he'd better be able to be in the vicinity at all times to protect her. Billy informed Lee that he  
would stay at the same hotel, in nearby rooms. "You'll cover as the head of a Reno, Nevada entertainment  
complex. Your concern uses the same methods to transfer the merchandise. You pay your girls an excellent salary, and you are recruiting. You are Nick Sinclaire, and Amanda is Mandy Kraft. Your   
purpose is to catch him in the act, and to recruit Amanda away from him for your employ. You will  
get to sample the merchandise as an added incentive. You are willing to buy an excellent supply of  
merchandise yourself, provided the young lady selected is willing to participate in an initiation experience.  
This means that the romance angle has to look intense, especially in the bedroom. Amanda, Lee can   
brief you on that beforehand. And, you'll also want to see the drug samples. This is when we nab them.  
I know you both can handle this job. Good luck"  
  
"When do we leave, Billy?" asked Scarecrow. "Tomorrow afternoon, Lee, from Dulles to San Angelo.  
Take care of business there, then to Port St. Lucie. Amanda, all your call girl clothing needed is down  
stairs in properties. Leatherneck will help you out. Lee, it's business suits for you, and a tux. Any,   
problems get back to me. Amanda, as far as your mother is concerned, you're filming a documentary  
about the Island life at St. Lucie to last a week or so. That's it, people."   
  
To Be Continued   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

WITH THIS RING REVISED - PART IV  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Part I  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Adventure continues in San Angelo, a familiar friend helps out as two agent's covers  
are blown.   
  
PART IV  
  
The telephone ringing shrilly aroused Lee, who took a moment before he realized the treasure in his arms.  
His Amanda stirred against him. "Good morning," greeted Billy Melrose. "Yes, Billy?" Lee returned  
drowsily. "Lee, who's that?" Amanda said softly, waking up. "Scarecrow, Amanda?" Billy firmly  
asked. "Yes sir," they both answered. "Have a good night, Lee?" Billy chuckled. Not thinking, Lee  
replied, "Tremendous, uh-uh, Billy , what did you want?"   
  
"The two of you will not have to report in this morning, go straight to Dulles to board the plane to San  
Angelo. Scarecrow and Amanda, you are very lucky people to have found each other, hold on to it with  
all your might. Be careful down there." "We will, Billy, and thanks for wishing us well. You bet, we'll  
hold on to each other, forever," Lee smiled appreciatively. He hung up and cuddled against Amanda,  
initiating a good morning kiss. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he smiled. "Good morning to you, too,"  
Amanda returned, yawning. "Lee, I wish we could wake up every morning like this."  
  
"Oh, I agree, most definitely, I know of nothing I would like better, except every minute with you now   
and forever," he teased, kissing her thoroughly. "I love you, Lee," she smiled, caressing his face.  
"I love you, too, sweetheart, always," replied Lee joyfully.   
  
Pleasure Island was a tiny off shoot of Port St. Lucie, run and owned by Armando Diaz, as a getaway for  
stressed-out men, or men who needed something "different" in their lives. Gambling, sex, you name it  
were provided by Armando 's girls. Also employed were some less than willing ,brainwashed ex-agents  
completing the entourage, such as agent Shirley McIntyre. This is a prime example of the results of illegal  
drug use money. The profits were outstanding.   
  
Port St. Lucie- the Diaz estate.  
  
"Philippi, how is Ms. McIntyre working out at Pleasure Island,?" Armando inquired. "She's fighting it  
every step of the way, boss. We have had to drug her several times over, to even get her brain ready to  
program. She should be induced quite adequately by tomorrow, then we start mind control. Slowly but  
surely, she will come around." "And the other agent?" asked Diaz. "Dead, of course."  
"Did the Florida shipment get to it's destination on time?" Diaz also asked. "Yes sir," Philippi replied.  
"on time." "Then our customers will stay happy, Philippi," he smugly retorted, "and that's what we   
want."  
  
Aloha Airlines flight 224 landed at San Angelo around 8:00 p.m. Lee and Amanda booked a hotel room  
at the nearby Regency for the night, keeping in mind that this night would be their last one together for  
a couple of days, until the case was solved. They had a late dinner in the hotel lounge overlooking the  
ocean, and remarked what a beautiful view they had even if it was by the evening light. They had one,  
large king size bed. The couple let the magic that was their newfound love happen once again. They  
cuddled together till the morning light, thankful for each other , and all that love means.  
  
Too soon it was time to leave for the Bureau of Records. They waited their turn at the license department.  
With unexplained reluctance, Lee showed the certificate to the clerk, who spoke English fairly well. He  
instructed them to fill out the required release forms, and informed them to return Friday to sign the  
final documents. Also, their pictures would have to be updated today and kept for their records.  
Philippi Boco was in San Angelo on business, at the Bureau of Records. He knew the license clerk,  
Donati, personally. "Who is the beautiful brunette?" he asked of Donati. "She would be perfect as  
one of Armando's girls." Donati informed him that they were both U. S. federal agents getting an   
annulment on a marriage ceremony performed about a year ago. "Hmm, thanks, Donati. I appreciate  
the information." Philippe foresaw future complications in their drug operation. "And the names of  
the agents, please?" "Amanda King and Lee Stetson," answered the clerk. "Do you have an extra  
picture you can spare of them?" Yes we do, here you are," Donati handed over the print. Bono relayed  
this recent revelation to Diaz, who knew exactly how to handle the oncoming situation. Diaz told  
Philippe to have all resources ready to dispose of the intruders.   
  
Four feet away from the clerk, carrying out some administrative duties was, none other than Emiliano   
Gomez, who had overheard the entire conversation, and knew exactly whom they were talking about.  
On their previous visit, Lee and Amanda had bee worthy allies in bringing the gold smugglers to justice,  
with regard to the Orlando Gravis case. Now it was Emiliano's time to return the favor. He looked for  
his friends, but was too late to stop them. Lee had driven his rental car too far away.   
  
Emiliano contacted Billy Melrose at a stateside telephone number Lee had provided for him at I. F. F.,  
in the event that Emiliano ever needed his services. "Emiliano, thank you for calling. I'll get right  
on it We need to provide a situation for entrapment, so we can charge Diaz and all his cohorts. I want   
to get Shirley out of there as soon as possible, so that they don't really mess up her mind."  
  
"Whatever plan you come up with, I want to help. Diaz in jail is our primary goal down here." "Give me  
a contact phone number for you, Emiliano. After I consult with Lee, I'll get in touch with you."  
  
"How much danger can we expect,?" Gomez wanted to know how many troops to recruit. "Minimal,  
if we can help it. We'll certainly try. Have your comrades in readiness, just in case."  
  
Back at his hotel room Lee received a call from Billy on the Agency portaphone, which only Agency  
employees could use. "Yes Billy, what is it?" Billy sounded quite upset. "Lee, Emiliano Gomez  
contacted me. It seems he overheard Philippi Boco, Diaz's assistant in the license area being told who  
you two were. You've been exposed already before you even start. Look, we need to shut down this  
bastard pronto. Get Amanda to use a recorder planted in a certain area of our selected meeting room  
to catch him in the act. We need to get you both out of there as soon as possible. We'll set a trap for him.  
  
Set up a meeting at the Regency with him. Change your covers to a married couple running Le Girls.   
Mandy is your partner. You want to see Diaz in the Green Room. You have a great deal of money to  
exchange for information and drugs. If he doesn't cooperate, you have something detrimental on him  
that , if exposed, will put him in jail, and ruin his reputation for life." "And, what , pray tell, would that be,  
Mr. Melrose?" inquired Scarecrow, waiting on a miracle. "There is a deep, dark family secret, that, if  
known, would ruin him," replied his boss. I'll fax the info to the hotel receiving desk in five minutes.   
Be there to intercept. Set up the meeting for 8:00tomorrow night. The money and other paraphernalia   
will be waiting for you tomorrow morning at the receiving desk. Make this look good. Emiliano and  
his fellow officers will be waiting to apprehend Armando. You can talk to him at this following contact  
number, --- -- ----. Check in with him later on tonight. Make sure all phones are covered for wires.   
Good luck to you both. I know you can do this."   
  
The drug had plans of his own. His allies would also be in waiting. If his plans went wrong, taking  
Amanda King as a hostage would be the backup plan. Mr. Stetson's defenses would definitely be  
weaker.   
  
Lee and Amanda were waiting in the Green Room as negotiated previously. The time was 7:55 p.m.  
Diaz and Boco entered the room cautiously. Emiliano was lying in waiting in the closet. Other plants  
were located in various areas of the room. "Mr. And Mrs. Sinclaire, how nice to meet you," Diaz  
extended his hand. "Cut the crap, Diaz, let's get down to basics, where's the merchandise?"  
  
"Right here, Mr. Sinclaire." "Very nice," commented Lee, when shown, the drugs. "May I see the   
money, Sinclaire." Lee opened the briefcase with wads of greenbacks, all looked genuine. After the   
merchandise and money were exchanged, Lee attempted to cuff Diaz, stating "Federal agents, Diaz,  
it's all over. Lee made sure he showed his badge. Boco was already in custody. Diaz grabbed Amanda  
before the cuffs were secure, and backed up towards the patio doors with her to the outside. Of course,  
he had a gun. Lee attempted to grab him. "I wouldn't, Mr. Stetson," Armando had the pistol pointed at  
her head. Silently, the close door opened. Emiliano crept up on Diaz. Out of the back of his eye, Diaz  
spotted him, and punched Gomez out. Amanda, realizing that this short distraction would be her only  
chance at escape, used all her strength to hit Diaz in the groin with her elbows. He crumpled over.   
Lee dislodged his gun, and really cuffed him securely. "This time, it's really over. Get him and his  
friends out of here." Lee turned to Emiliano and shook his hand," Once again, thanks, my friend, for  
both our lives." "You're welcome again, Lee and Amanda . You, Mrs. King, are looking very professional.  
Lee, should be proud." "That I am, Emiliano, that I am," he smiled straight into her eyes."  
  
After Scarecrow had reported to Billy, and Shirley, and the other brainwashed women were escorted to  
facilities where help was available, his boss told him to enjoy the rest of the week, till it was time to sign  
the release forms. Both partners were elated, reveling in the fact that there actually was free time, and   
joyful that they could spend it with each other.   
  
Friday came too quickly. Their plane was leaving San Angelo at 4:00 p.m. their time. Lee and Amanda  
came into the Records Bureau , there was no wait this time. Mr. Stetson, all ready to sign the release   
forms, come up here, please. Amanda and Lee proceeded to the proper table. "Ready to go," offered  
a new clerk. 'Where's Donati?" Lee inquired. "In jail, where he belongs," stated the substitute clerk,  
"for aiding and abetting." The clerk pointed to the pens and documents, "sign here, please."   
  
Amanda King and Lee Stetson looked longingly at each other, walked up to the papers, and proceeded  
to tear each of them in pieces. The clerk looked at them incredulously. "What are you doing,?"  
she gasped. "Loving each other," smiled Scarecrow elated, as he took Amanda in his arms, and kissed  
her possessively."  
  
"C'mon, honey, let's go home. All I want in life is right here in my arms, Mrs. Stetson."  
"Oh, I agree, a hundred percent, Mr. Stetson."  
  
  
THE END OR THE BEGINNING   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. with This Ring Revised 1

WITH THIS RING REVISED-PARTS III AND IV   
  
  
This part never made it to the original. I apologize for that oversight. This addition should make the  
story complete.   
  
  
  
  
Parts III DISCLAIMER: See Part I  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: Sexual tension prevails between the two partners as Lee instructs Amanda on another version  
of the Peacock dance, the version where intensity is very evident.   
  
PART III  
  
Back in the Q Bureau.  
  
Lee took a look at the suggestive outfits Leatherneck had supplied for Amanda, mostly gowns, but low  
cut and seductive. The colors were beautiful, and would complement her slim figure. He waited for her  
to comment, but she just shook her head in reluctant agreement. Scarecrow took her in his arms, because  
he felt she needed a hug. Amanda was amazed at how Lee always knew when she needed him, which   
added to the intensity of her feelings for him. He continued to hold her and kissed her forehead. Amanda  
clung to him, always renewed in his comfort, even though words might not be spoken.   
  
"I think I know what's bothering you. Look, we should talk, but not here," soothed Lee. Why don't you  
stay at my apartment tonight. We can go to Emelio's for dinner. Go home and pack, tell you mother that  
you leave tonight on assignment for Port St. Lucie. I'll pick you up at 5:15 p.m. That way we only have to  
use one car. We can go over the briefing later at my place. I promise I'll be good, Amanda. Well, what do  
you think?" "That's sounds like a good idea. I'll see you later, then," agreed Amanda. "Great, see you  
then."  
  
Later, on his way to Arlington, Lee was deep in thought. "She's hurting inside. I know her, she's scared,  
about this case, about our relationship. I'm scared for her. I can't lose her. Damn ---I love her. I can't  
forget that cover kiss we shared at San Angelo. Emotionally, I'm toast. Her lips were so soft and tender.  
I dream about her and think about her all the time since then. So much for objectivity on the job.  
Damn, Amanda, why do you have to be so beautiful, so caring, always defending me, always there for me."  
A car horn telling him to move on brought Lee to his senses.  
  
"Mother, I'll be at eh High Sierro Hotel, Port St. Lucie, at least through next Saturday, a week. We're   
filming a documentary about the island life. "It's beautiful down there this time of year, Amanda, have a good time," Dotty prescribed. "Thank you, Mother, I'll try and bring some souvenirs back with me."  
"Of course, Mr. Stetson will be with you, right?" Dotty gave her daughter the familiar "he's the one" look  
"Mother---please don't start," Amanda had grown tired of this overused scenario. "All right, Amanda,  
all right, but he's such a catch."  
  
Amanda packed her warm weather clothing, and was ready in time for Lee to pick her up. He placed   
her luggage in the trunk of the Vette, and proceeded to Emelio's. Reservations were for 6:00 p.m.   
They sat at their usual table in the back. They had gone to dinner here several times previously,   
and it was their special table. As Lee drank his wine, he glanced at his partner. The romantic candlelight  
danced in her beautiful brown eyes, which were now burning into his soul. His gaze never left hers.  
He kissed her hand, all the love he felt for her surfacing unconsciously in his eyes. He wanted  
her, there was no doubt in his mind, and he needed her. He shuttered at the depth of emotion this woman  
evoked in him. Never, had he felt this way before. All the uncertainty he previously encountered  
was rapidly dissipating. Does she feel the same way? Yesterday, we weren't completely sure.   
  
"Lee, are you o.k.?" Amanda saw him shake, and was worried. Scarecrow came out of his reverie.  
"Yeah, sure, just lost in thought is all." How was he going to get through this night? Once back to  
reality and Lee, the agent, taking over, he relayed, "Amanda, I'll be working with you later tonight on a  
variation of the peacock dance. That's when one agent approaches another agent for the purpose of   
exchanging intelligence, or protecting a cover. In order to achieve success with this dance, a sexual  
connection is usually established, sometimes rather ardent. You have never participated in this dance  
on a previous mission, therefore, in order for the dance to look effective, you'll need practice, especially  
with the faked intensity. We can use stimulatives, if necessary, but I've never had to resort to these in any  
case so far. You can carry some with you, just in case. They show the same effect, but only last a short  
time. Their should be rooms that are set aside at the hotel for the call girls. We will be probably be using  
one of those rooms. They normally have cameras, so that the perpetrators can view what we are doing, to  
make sure it is genuine. I'm going to try and cover those cameras when we are alone in that bedroom. I've   
done this before, but have never had to consummate a sexual act as yet. Hopefully, this will be the worst  
part of the job this time around." "I can do this, Lee. I know I can," Amanda's smile definite.  
  
"Amanda, even Francine has never gone this far. It isn't going to be easy, but is needed to convince Diaz.  
"I'll be ready, Lee," Amanda affirmed. Lee shook his head in wonder. "Let's get out of here and go to  
my place."  
  
Back At Lee's Apartment  
  
"O.K., Scenario time. Look, it would be best for you to wear one of your outfits while we practice to   
make the situation seem real, sort of a dress rehearsal." Amanda returned in a low cut yellow evening  
gown, very promiscuous. Lee couldn't take his eyes off her for a long moment. "From now on," his   
voice cracked, "I'm Nick Sinclaire, and you are Mandy, call girl extraordinaire. Let's try it."  
  
"Well, Mr. Diaz, please introduce me to this gorgeous creature," beamed Nick, looking Mandy up and   
down as she approached him. We pretend Armando Diaz makes the intros. "Ms. Kraft. How do you do?  
I'm Nick Sinclaire, head of Le Girls, straight from Las Vegas, honey, and I like what I see very much."  
"Nice to meet you," Mandy purrs at Nick seductively, "do any of your male employees look as good as  
you?" "Thanks for the compliment, Mandy. Mr. Diaz says that you have excellent experience, and he  
wishes you to work for him for $50,000 a year. I can top that, Mandy, to $60,000 and above for someone  
like you. There has to be an initiation, though, you know, as proof. Usually, I take care of that aspect  
myself. Would you like a drink, and we can discuss this at length?" Nick pulls her to his side and moves  
Mandy to a nearby couch. "Amanda, you're doing great so far, let's continue," a proud Lee confirmed.  
  
"Ms. Kraft," Nick said admiringly, "I reviewed your resume. I'm highly impressed. If you pass initiation,  
how soon can you start?" He had moved very close to her now. "Wait a minute, Mr. Sinclaire, Mr. Diaz,  
wanted to hire me. He doesn't require an initiation," countered Mandy. "Yeah, how about that, Stetson?"  
Amanda asked. "Yes he will, Amanda, with one of his assistants, and for less money." You can't win.  
  
"Oh well, then, what do I have to do?" "You need to show me a good time, sweetie," laughed Lee-or  
Nick. "How soon," Mandy stated warily. "As soon as possible, I already have a room booked for us  
Are you ready?" Nick crooned. "Let me freshen up first I'll meet you there, honey." "First door to your  
right, up the steps. See you soon, lover,' Nick was all smiles.  
  
"Amanda, wonderful. Now comes the difficult part. You've done great so far. Carry the sweet mace, just  
in case," Lee recommended. "Now, the intensity starts, and has to look convincing. To the bedroom, please. "Hi, hon, ready," smiles Nick, as Mandy approaches Lee's bedroom. He wrapped his arms around  
her waist before they entered the room, and kissed her passionately, crushing her to him. Mandy responded   
eagerly, moving her arms around Nick's neck. Their kiss deepened. Nick started unzipping her dress, as  
they headed toward the bed. Nick looked into her eyes, "well, sweetie, show me your stuff." Following  
his lead, and with a seductive movement, Mandy began to climb out of her outfit. There was no bra to this  
dress. All the underclothing Mandy had on were lace bikini panties.  
  
Lee adamantly interrupted, "stop, Amanda, please, practice is over." Amanda cowered in a heap on Lee's  
bed, her dress barely clinging to her. Lee placed his shirt over her. She started shaking, and the tears  
came quickly. "You won't have to go that far, I promise," Lee sat beside her, placing his arm around her  
for comfort.   
  
"I'm sorry, Lee, it's just that"---, she placed her head on his chest. "Yeah, I know. I know, hon," he  
kissed her forehead. It will be o.k., you'll see." There goes the inclination toward the silver lining from  
our Scarecrow. Amanda pressed closer to Scarecrow, grateful for the comfort and closeness. "You were  
wonderful. We're all set," the optimistic Lee promised. "We had better get to bed. It's late. We have a  
few tense days ahead of us." It was all he could do, to use his self-control, and remain emotionless.  
"Good night, Amanda," Lee said tenderly. As he turned one last time toward her, he looked into her  
expressive, brown eyes and almost lost it. "Never get emotionally involved," he thought, "always maintain  
professionalism with regard to your co-workers," he added, as his lips descended on hers.   
  
Their kiss was possessive. Lee parted her lips with his tongue, she opened her mouth instantly, granting  
him entrance. Their tongues danced together like fire, exploring,, flirting mercilessly. "Oh, Amanda,"  
he whispered in her ear. Lee pulled her to him as closely as possible. His shirt slipped from her shoulders,  
exposing her open front. "Amanda, oh God, I want you," Lee was losing control. His hand traveled toward her open front, grazing her nipples. His hand pulled back. "Don't stop, Lee, please," she moaned,  
her body trembling in anticipation. "Amanda, are you sure you want this?" "Yes, Lee, I'm sure," she  
stammered, looking up at him with passion filled eyes. "I love you, Manda," he confessed, "I love you,"  
Lee buried his face in her hair. "Then make love to me, Scarecrow, because I love you, too, with all my  
heart." "Yes, ma'am," replied her partner, the biggest grin on his face. The barriers all came down, as best  
friends made the transition to become lovers.   
  
To Be Continued-Soon  



End file.
